Legend of Latius: Breath of the Wild
by auraRilou
Summary: The first time that the soul of the Legendary Hero was not in a Hylian was also the first time the Legendary Hero failed to stop Gannon - or second depending on the timeline which you consider to be true. At least a hundred year slumber allowed them a second chance to prevent the Calamity, even at the cost of their memories...
1. Prologue and Disclaimer

_Ten thousand, one hundred years ago, the Calamity Ganon was sealed away by the hands of a royal knight, wielding the sword which seals the darkness, and a royal princess with a secret sealing power, with the assistance of four royal champions and the Sheika technological prowess in the form of the four Divine Beasts. Back then, Hyrule had never encountered the collective group of species which I am a part of known as Pokémon, as it wouldn't be for another eight thousand or so years before the first Pokémon set foot - or paw or claw or whatever they had - on the soil of Hyrule._

 _I do not know much of the first two thousand years that Pokémon and the Hylian races, including the Hylians themselves, were together, but I do remember that by the time I was born, Pokémon was accepted just as much as the Gerudo, Zora, Rito and Goron races, as well as the Sheikh who had forsworn their technology. Even though there was the odd Sheika who did research on the old technology, but within the limits provided by the Kingdom._

 _But that all changed that one fateful day, just after Princess Zelda turned 17. Because that was when the Calamity rose up from a place not even I had expected: Hyrule Castle itself. And not only that, but Ganon was cunning, and took over the Sheika technology from all those years ago which had been uncovered. And they were used to great effect against the Pokémon who tried to fight off Calamity Ganon seeing how even the Divine Beasts were taken over, and the Champions who were piloting them slain by the Blights. I tried my best to try and stop it, but I failed._

 _I failed, all because of the fact that the Princess didn't awake to her power fast enough - all because the intended training didn't work for her. And not even a single Pokémon survived the Calamity War. Not even myself - the last victim of the war before Zelda turned the tides single-handedly and sealed Calamity Ganon away in Hyrule Castle, and the wielder of the Master Sword - survived it, as I did die for a while there. But I fought to the bitter end, pushing both myself and the Sword which Seals the Darkness to our limits as I faced Guardian after Guardian after Guardian._

 _Unfortunately, my body gave out, and I did die there, but not before Zelda awoke to her power. But thanks to Sheikah technology from over 10,000 years ago, there was a way to bring me back to life. Even if it meant I would lose my memories and all of my powers as what I am in the process._

 _And it is a good thing that it works on us Pokémon, even though it was only about 2,100 or so years ago that we first came to Hyrule, and back then we had no idea of the tech of the Sheikah from the past. Because if it didn't, I wouldn't be standing by the entrance to Hyrule Castle's Sanctum, Master Sword in one hand, Hylian Shield in the other, with the Ancient Bow on my back with a quiver full of arrows of various types, wearing my own personal armour set, my powers recovered to an extent due to freeing the Divine Beasts, and ready to fight the Calamity and save Zelda._

 _I am a Latius - a hybrid of sorts of the Eon Duo, Latias and Latios. And while I might not be called Link, I know deep down that I share the soul of the Legendary Hero who defeated Demise ages ago, which has passed down through the eras and past the splits and merges in time to the other Links._

 _But to think, my story really begun that one fateful day, when Zelda woke me up from the Slumber of Restoration, calling out to me to help save Hyrule. Back then, I didn't have any memories or anything, except for one thing - my actual name_

 _This is the Era of the Wild, and this is my story, the story known as..._

 _ **The Legend of Latius: Breath of the Wild.**_

 _Based on "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild", created by Nintendo._

* * *

 _Note: This work is a non-profit, fan-based fanfic. Pokémon and Legend of Zelda are owned by Nintendo, with the former also owned by Game Freak and The Pokémon Company. I do not claim any ownership of any of the characters mentioned in it, with the sole exception of the titular Latius. And even that is pushing it._


	2. Awakening

_So, you possibly might have been wondering what I've been doing since the last time I posted anything on here. Well, I have been busy with life and such and been getting some cases of Writer's Block. But after reading_ _ **Champions of a Fallen Age** by **EbonySum** , I decided that I would finally start this idea fully which I had in my mind from when I first played Breath of the Wild._

 _The idea was simple - what would Breath of the Wild be like if Link wasn't a Hylian, but a Pokémon? Although I made it more complex when I decided I wanted this 'Link' to be a **Latius** \- which is basically an anthropomorphic hybrid of Latios and Latias. And because I wanted this 'Link' to be similar to other Links, and that's why they are anthro: such that they can do the stuff which Link can do in the game. But there will be some changes - for example, their wings (which are normally hidden) will end up replacing the Paraglider, with its own 'stamina' separate from the normal stamina in terms of game mechanics. And there will be some 'Magic' as well, although the Magic Meter can't be upgraded like the other stats._

 _As of writing this AN, the fic will be rated T, but it may turn to an M rating later on. However, I will say that I do not intend to include any lemons or the like in this story, so if you were expecting any, I'm sorry to disappoint you.  
_

* * *

 _...ake up... ...ot to wak... ...open your eyes..._

My mind felt fuzzy as I started to awaken from what seemed to be an endless sleep. I couldn't remember anything as such, but as my eyes adjusted to the blue light which the lights above where I was lying down in some kind of shallow pool, I could hear some sort of voice which... Well, for a bit, I thought I recognised, but I couldn't put a name nor a face to it.

 _Open your eyes... Wake up..._

My body felt heavy, but then I heard the sound of rushing water as the shallow pool started to drain, and once it had thoroughly done so, I was finally able to lift an arm up... And when I did so I saw... What could only be described as blue and white 'fur' on my right arm, with the blue running from the back of my four-fingered (including thumb) hand, around my wrist and up my arm to my elbow, and the white being on my palm and from the elbow up. Groaning slightly, I put my right hand on the edge of the 'pool', before turning to make sure my left arm - which was almost the same as my right, except where the right arm had blue 'fur', my left arm had red 'fur' instead - was also in position so that I could pull myself into a sitting position.

Once I did so, I was able to get a good look at my legs and feet - and they too were covered in the blue and red 'fur', with the blue on the right and the red on the left. But then I noticed that the soles of my feet, which had three toes, was covered in red or blue 'fur' outside of where the pads, which looked like they were more for a paw than a foot, were... with the red on my right soles, and the blue on the left soles. And the differently coloured 'fur' wasn't limited to my soles, as they went up the back of my legs to...

Well, I was glad when I saw I was wearing some kind of white boxers, which surprisingly weren't damp from the pool, as it meant that I was somewhat modest. But above that, the blue and red 'fur' covered my torso, with a clear line of sorts where the two 'fur' colours met which formed some kind of S-pattern which started (even though I couldn't see it under my boxers) from my crotch area and worked up to a point which was roughly the same height up my body as where my arms connected to my torso, before giving way to pure white 'fur'. But as I looked at my torso, I noticed a section which was different - what looked like to be a thick lined 'hollow' triangle, the base parallel to my waist and with it pointing upwards, which had the fur colours inverted, so the left had blue 'fur' and the right had red 'fur'. And while I couldn't see most of my face, nor my neck, I could see that I had some kind of muzzle or something like that which seemed almost draconic in shape if it wasn't smooth, and from what I could see, I also had red, blue and white 'fur' on my head, as I could see the red and blue 'fur', split with the red on the left and the blue on the right, coming to a point where my black nose was, with white 'fur' around it.

Without a mirror or anything to reflect light, I was unable to tell how my back was, nor the rest of my face, but I felt my ears twitch a bit from the top of my head when I heard a sound coming from somewhere nearby. So, I carefully got up and, slowly, walked out of the pool (which turned out to be some kind of bowl or something of a material I had never seen before - but then again, I couldn't remember anything so I couldn't blame myself for not recognising it) before looking for the source of the sound - which turned out to be some kind of pedestal.

As I walked there, I noticed that I was in some kind of room or something which was made of the same material as the pool which I was in when I woke up, with blue lines crossing the walls. And the pedestal, when I reached it, also had the blue lights. Of course, what with this being my first time walking, I stumbled a bit and brushed my hand against it to try and steady myself, but once I did...

[Detecting Latius Aura within range. Releasing Sheikah Slate...] It was a mechanical voice, which made me jump a bit, but what made me jump even more was when part of the pedestal lifted up, rotated, and then causing something to flip into view and then pop out. And then, the voice I heard when I was waking up spoke again, although I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

 _That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber._

I wasn't sure what to say, but... I blinked for a moment as my mind went through the last few seconds. The mechanical voice said something about 'Latius Aura'... It sounded familiar, but not in the way that it was my name. Was I some kind of Latius Aura? No, that seemed wrong...

And then it clicked as a small fragment of my memory returned. It was detecting the Aura - or lifeforce if you will - of myself... Which meant that I was a Latius. And when that fell into place, I also remembered my name. But everything else... Was a big fat blank.

Still, that voice seemed to be trustful, and so I carefully picked it up, before holding it in my hands... Before jumping a bit when the screen of the slate turned on.

* * *

 **Key Item Obtained: Sheikah Slate**

 **A mysterious tablet with a glowing centre. Despite the fact I've never seen this before... something feels familiar about it...**

* * *

As I examined the Slate, I almost missed the pedestal reverting to how it was before, minus the Slate, but then I heard the rumbling sound of something opening, and in the faint light of the room, I noticed that something which was blocked was no longer blocked, allowing me to move onwards.

In the next room, I saw a chest, and when I saw them... My instincts were to open it up and search it for anything useful. Thankfully, it was unlocked, but all I was able to find in there was a note, a quiver with no arrows inside of it, a pair of well-worn trousers - which I slipped on once I had finished raiding the chest - and... Some kind of short sleeved shirt with two holes in the back for some reason. Still, it was better than nothing, so I put it on, finding that it was a snug fit.

* * *

 **Key Item Obtained: Quiver**

 **Used to carry arrows. Unfortunately, not that useful without a bow or any arrows. Can only carry about 20 arrows in total.**

 **Clothing Obtained: Well-Worn Trousers (1DEF)**

 **A pair of trousers which seemed to have had better days. At least it fits me, and it has a belt which the Slate can clip onto...**

 **Clothing Obtained: Ruined(?) Shirt (1DEF)**

 **A white shirt which has two big holes in the back, and has short sleeves. At least it makes me look decent...**

* * *

Once I was clothed, I slung the quiver over my back, before noticing another pedestal with orange lights. And then, just as I was wondering what to do, that voice spoke once again.

 _Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way._

Well, it wasn't like I could think of any other way out, so I picked the Slate off of my belt, and held it next to the pedestal... And then the pedestal suddenly glowed blue.

[Authenticating...] Another mechanical voice noted, similar to the one which detected my Aura. After a few seconds, it then indicated, [Sheikah Slate confirmed. Unlocking exit of Shrine of Resurrection...]

Just then, I saw a symbol glow blue on the wall, before suddenly it started to lift up in sections, exposing a bright light from outside - which was coming from the end of a tunnel. I couldn't tell what was at the end of it just yet, but I wanted to find out. But before I could carry on, the voice from before spoke once more.

 _You are the light... Our light... which must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go..._

I blinked when I heard that. What was Hyrule? Why was I the 'light' which must shine upon it? What led to this - both me being in this so-called 'Shrine of Resurrection', and whatever happened which now required me to be this 'light'? And why... Why do I feel guilty all of a sudden?

But for now, those answers would have to wait. My first plan of action would be to leave this Shrine, and so I made my way through the tunnel - which required me to climb up a rocky wall - and out into...

Well, when I saw it, the view took my breath away. I could see quite far away, and as I rushed to get a better look, it gave me time to take it in. There was a volcano which I could see to the right in the sunrise, a castle which was left of it, some kind of forest which was nearby... and some kind of old temple which I noticed as I turned to the right. Or, at least it looked like it.

But then my attention was drawn to a fire in an alcove, and an old man who was staring in my direction for a while, before turning towards the alcove and walking there - the first sign of life that I had seen since I woke up. Or, at least I thought that was the case...

* * *

 **Current Status:**

Health: 24/24HP ( **6 Heart Containers, 0 Pieces of Heart** )

Max Stamina: 100% Base Max

Max Flight: _LOCKED_

Magic: _LOCKED_

Runes: _{Data Corrupted},_ _{Data Corrupted},_ _{Data Corrupted},_ _{Data Corrupted},_ _{Data Corrupted}, {Data Missing}_

 **Current Equipped Equipment** :

Head: _Nothing_ [0DEF]

Torso: Ruined(?) Shirt [1DEF]

Legs: Well-Worn Trousers [1DEF]

Weapon: _Nothing_ [0ATK]

Bow: _Nothing_ [0ATK]

Arrows: 0/20 Arrows

Shield: _Nothing_ [0DEF]

 **Other Inventory:**

Sheikah Slate

* * *

 _Well, there you have it: the first chapter of **Legend of Latius: Breath of the Wild**. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to bring a new chapter to you soon._

 _Also, at the end of every major chapter, there will be an update on the stats, equipment and inventory of our hero. This being the first chapter I decided to add one in so you can see what they start off with... Which isn't much, if you think about it. Barring having three more Heart Containers to start with, something which only Skyward Sword had at the start. But they don't affect how many **more** Heart Containers the Latius would need to collect before gaining the Master Sword..._


End file.
